Wolverserk
Wolverserk is an Fire/Steel type Pokemon. It evolves from Ignerine at level 34 while holding a Metal Coat, and its the final form of Gulit. Biology Wolverserk is an large bipedal humanoid red wolverine, with black paws with huge platinum colored claws, and fire coming out of its tail and head, looking like an ponytail. It is very muscular, and it has an orange bell on its stomach, with its X belly button showing again. Wolverserks have an skeleton completely made out of an indestructible metal called Adamantium, with that alongside its reckless nature and regenerative powers, you definitely shoudnt fuck with this Pokemon. Wolverserks can ignite fire on their metal claws, and slash at the opponent with them, making an fire X, this is their signature move, Searing Slit. Wolverserks prefer to be alone most of the time to not hurt the ones it loves when it goes in Berserker Rage Mode, which is when an Wolverserk is at its fucking limit, and will obliterate anything on its path. Gender Differences Females are usually smaller and less bulky than males. Shiny Its fur is now yellow instead of red, and their black fur parts are now dark blue, its fire is blue now. Pokedex Entry Wolverserks are said to be the best at what they do, but what they do, isnt very nice. Location Evolve Ignerine. Stats HP: 86 Attack: 100 Defense: 100 Sp.Atk: 70 Sp.Def: 100 Speed: 90 Total: 546 Moves By Leveling Up: Lv 1: Slash, Cut, Metal Burst, Searing Slit Evolution: Searing Slit Lv 5: Heat Wave Lv 9: Metal Claw Lv 13: Fire Fang Lv 20: Swords Dance Lv 24: Fire Lash Lv 28: Retaliate Lv 32: Crush Claw Lv 37: Psycho Cut Lv 41: Iron Defense Lv 49: Recover Lv 53: Icicle Crash Lv 56: Laceration Lv 63: Flare Blitz Lv 68: Outrage By TM/TR/HM Protect Substitute Rest Sleep Talk Snore Hidden Power Power Within Frustration Return Roar Creative Thinking U-Turn X-Scissor Scald Focus Blast Body Press Hail Ice Beam Aurora Veil Blizzard Avalanche Icicle Crash Sunny Day Solar Beam Solar Blade Leaf Blade Wild Charge Will-O-Wisp Hex Shadow Claw Dragon Claw Flame Charge Incinerate Flamethrower Fire Blast Overheat Heat Crash Mirror Shot Smart Strike Grass Knot Giga Impact Hyper Beam Light Screen Reflect Bulk Up Rock Smash Payback Taunt Swagger Quash Torment Flatter Agility Double Team Brick Break By Breeding: Burn Up Flame Burst Sand Attack Smokescreen Howl Tail Whip Tail Slap By Move Tutor: Iron Tail Sucker Punch Counter Mirror Coat Superpower Close Combat Bite Crunch Thunder Fang Ice Fang Super Fang Hyper Fang Icicle Spear Autotomize Entrainment Drain Punch Fire Punch Thunder Punch Ice Punch Bullet Punch Meteor Mash Secret Power Nature Power Night Slash Thrash Beat Up Rage Bide Revenge Design Origin Wolverserk is based on a wolverine, and THE Wolverine, from Marvel Comics, and its info also references it a lot. Its fire ponytail is meant to be a reference to Fulgore from Killer Instinct. Name Origin Wolverine, and Berserk. Trivia * Huge jacked man. Category:Fakemon Category:Pokemon Horseshoe